


burnt out star

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post James and Lily's Death, fair warning this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the one in which sirius and remus are separated, mourning a life they once had.





	burnt out star

**Author's Note:**

> im sad about wolfstar so heres some wolfstar fanfic.  
find me on tumblr, my username is lostweasley.

The first night in Azkaban Sirius is empty. Devoid of all emotions, he tries to find comfort in the cool concrete beneath him. The memories from the past few weeks fly through his mind. Finding his best friends dead, murdered at the hands of Voldemort. Learning it was another best friend who ratted them out, the betrayal was still cutting him deep. The worst of all, being framed for all of it. He didn’t care that he was in Azkaban, he didn’t care that Voldemort was dead. It was the very idea that people believed he was responsible for their deaths. There wasn’t any part of Sirius that was capable of hurting his friends, let alone murdering two of them.

His first coherent thought is Remus. Oh, _fuck, _Remus. The sound of his name is his mind sends a panic running through Sirius. Remus, the only person he’s ever shared his soul with was now alone and probably convinced that he was a serial killer. The wave of emotions sent Sirius into a state, it was the early hours of the morning (not that he would know this, time seemed to stand still for him) when he felt something. His heart had never felt this broken before, not when he was beaten by his family or when he was disowned. Nothing hurt as much as feeling so alone and afraid. Sirius Black used to stand tall in the presence of fear, but now he was shaking and sinking into himself.

He starts singing or rather humming to himself. It’s an old song James’ mother used to sing to them both, especially on the nights Sirius would wake up screaming. He used to sing it to Remus on especially bad nights after his transformation. The soft song brought him a small piece of comfort, something he clung onto for life itself. _Remus, Remus, Remus._

//

Remus’ first night alone is emotional. In two weeks he had lost everything he fought so hard to protect. James and Lily murdered, Harry taken somewhere he wasn’t allowed to know and no matter how hard he fought Dumbledore on the issue, he wasn’t allowed to raise him even though he would have in a heartbeat. Peter vanished into the shadows of their world having betrayed them all. And Sirius. Remus couldn’t even bring himself to think about Sirius.

He had to bury Jame and Lily alone. Had to arrange it all alone. He was only twenty-one. _Twenty-one, _he should have been worried about other things. Sirius and him were meant to go house viewing in a few weeks, they were finally moving out of Sirius’ old family home. James and Lily were going away for a weekend, they were supposed to babysit Harry for a few days. They had plans for Christmas, all of them around the fireplace drinking Lily’s hot chocolate and exchanging presents. It was their anniversary in two weeks. None of this meant anything anymore.

Remus knew Sirius wasn’t the one behind the betrayal, of course he did. Sirius didn’t even have to tell him, Remus knew Sirius better than he knew himself. The very thought of him in a cell in Azkaban tore Remus apart from the inside out. Sleeping alone was something he know he'd never get used to, Sirius’ clothes were still in the closet. Very slowly, Remus walks over to the closet and takes out the jumper Sirius used to always wear. He brings it back to bed with him and lays down, closing his eyes and ignoring the tears he felt on his face. Ever so softly he started humming to himself, the same song Sirius used to sing to him. His last thoughts before he falls asleep is Sirius. Always Sirius.


End file.
